Teenagers
by ariona.lbr
Summary: This is my take on My Immortal, a Harry Potter fanfiction written by Tara with her friend Raven. This story is Rated MA , and for the sake of keeping the Canon in character, OC#1 will first be shipped with Harry.
1. Good Feelings And Bad Omens

**Author's Note.**

**"Teenagers" is a kick ass song by My Chemical Romance. While reading My Immortal, I couldn't help but think how much better it fit the story, so there's the title.**

**Next, this story is rated MA, and according to Tara's quiz(yes I took it), you will be reading a story written by a prep. You've been warned.**

**I do not own the characters, the plot, or the setting of Harry Potter. And a nice sharp pair of "fangz" to Tara and Raven for their original characters, and the bullshit those said characters put the Canon through. **

**#thatshitwasinspirational**

**Please enjoy or...hit the back button in frustration... Whichever comes first.**

Chapter One

Good Feelings And Bad Omens

I skip through the courtyard, flanked by Willow on my right side. We're wearing matching robes and red ties striped gold. Neither of us can wait to start our seventh year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I have a feeling this term will be filled with jaw dropping surprises!" Willow squeals.

"I'd like to hope so!" I say, "My summer away was painfully uneventful."

"Oh, how tragic!" Willow mocks.

We laugh, going on- disgustingly- about how "hot" my half brother is.

"Really," Willow rambles on, "how could anyone have a dull day touring with Gerard Way all summer? Shameful! Just shameful! All that gorgeous hair and body wasted on..."

Willow dials down her tone as we get closer to the school's entrance. Harry is standing beside the steps.

"Speaking of hotties, what's the status of you and 'Potter' ?"

"We're friends!" I blush.

Willow sighs disapprovingly, "Yeah. Your relationship is definitely non-existent."

We go to Harry and say hello. Luna Lovegood stops by to pick up Willow, who looks back to wink at me halfway up the steps.

After a moment of awkward silence, "Take a seat!" says Harry," While we're here! I mean."

"Right," I do sit, he takes the step above me.

"So, how are you, Ebony? How was your break?"

I stifle a laugh, "Come on Harry, we're good friends, aren't we? You're really going to start with 'how's the weather'?"

"Haha! Right then! Have you found Scabbers yet?"

"Hush! Oh my gosh, if Ron finds out, he'll-"

"He'll be happy to finally be rid of him!"

"I don't think so, Harry. He's sent me many letters of concern for him. Hell freeze over if Violet finds him..."

Harry gives a hearty laugh.

"From what I've heard about Violet, I'd say that's the least of your problems!"

"What! What have you heard about my-"

"Well, well, well! Fascinating to see you here, Potter!"

Towering over Harry and I is a sneering bleach blonde. I notice his green and silver tie, and a snake on his chest, Slytherin. Shocking.

"And, hello! Who have we here?" He shoots me a lustful grin. "Potter, you've already got yourself a girlfriend?"

Harry jumps to his feet, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Oh, I don't want anything... besides to let you know that nothing will replace me..." He leans into Harry's ear. "And no one."

I allow my gaze to follow the boy up the steps, watching him shove past Willow with a, "Get out of the way, pixie!" She rolls her eyes and comes to us with a sorrowful smile. "I came to check on the both of you, but..." She gives Harry a look of concern.

Harry takes a deep breath. "No, no. What do you need, Willow?"

"Oh! Well! The entrance will be closing shortly. I've heard from Luna and the others of an exciting address to be made by Headmaster Dumbledore!"

Harry bends down and offers me his hand, "To the Great Hall, then!"

**Author's Note.**

**Well, this is the end of chapter one! If you liked it let me know, if you didn't, I'd like to hear about that too! Hope you'll stick around for the next chapter. This story will be updated every Saturday. Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Change For The New Year

**Author's Note.**

**What a pleasure it is to meet you once more. I'd like to thank you for continuing on to chapter two. I may have said this before, it's very encouraging to find that people are reading past the first chapter.**

**I do not own the characters, the plot, or the setting of Harry Potter. Nor do I own the characters, the "plot", or the setting of My Immortal.**

**This story is rated MA for later chapters. Please enjoy or...rage quit... Whichever comes first.**

Chapter Two

A Change For The New Year

The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, crammed into the Great Hall. Some of us take our seats to wait patiently for Professor Dumbledor's announcement. Others run around from table to table, spouting ideas of what they think said announcement could be.

"I'll bet he's going to give us permission to run about the girls' dorms!" Fred winks at the girls in front of him and they giggle. Hermione looks at him in disgust.

"Honestly, Fred."

George slams his hands down on the table shouting, "What if we get access to all the other common rooms?"

Sitting beside Willow and Harry, I shudder along with the rest of the students at our table. The thought of seeing what Slytherin harbour in their common room. Dumbledore strides in to the front of the room for all to see. Students who aren't sitting find seats now. After another minute of shuffling around, everyone is at their respective table. Dumbledore turns to face us, clearing his throat. With a broad smile, he opens his arms wide, "My students! I trust you've all had a most eventful Summer?" A pause for wild cheers and whoops and hollers, then noise dies down for him to speak again.

"Excellent! Now, before I make the anticipated address, I would like to welcome our first years!" More clapping and cheering fill the Hall.

"And what better way," he says, "to welcome new students then with the school song?"

Now there is moaning, even from the staff. Luckily, Professor McGonagall rushes to our rescue.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore, but I do believe we are pressed for time..."

"Oh? Oh all right. Time for the announcement then!"

I could swear I'd seen the Great Hall itself shift foward with the weight of great interest upon us.

"Well," Dumbledore begins, "the faculty and I have decided we allow a brief trial period. A trial period of where the students of Hogwarts will not be required to wear school uniforms!"

This time, I am amongst those celebrating with utmost enthusiasm.

Professor McGonagall interrupts with the raise of her hand, where silence falls in an instant.

"This trial will be two weeks in length!" Her shrill voice engulfs the Hall. "There are still rules to be followed regarding the dress code."

Low groans come from many directions in anticipation of a long list of "what not to wear". Surely, she did not disappoint.

"There will be no tight clothing. All attire must be properly fitted, sagging of the pants will not be tolerated. Low cut shirts are forbidden!" The list goes on and on and on. "And most importantly, you must wear your house badge at all times! They are being passed out to you now!"

We are instructed not to lose them, as there are no extra. Ten points will be taken off of the house of any student caught without one. On hearing this, almost reflexively, Gryffindor turns its eyes on Neville Longbottom, well known for frequent freak accidents and his tendency to misplace things.

"I've improved!" Cries Neville, " I swear it!"

"Oh!" Exclaims Dumbledore, "I've almost forgotten! We will be venturing out to Diagon Alley tonight, where this year's celebration of the new term will be held! And a shop where house accessories may be purchased!"

"And remember," calls McGonagall over the crowd, "these changes are to last for two weeks! Good reviews will bring permanence, anything less and it's back to uniforms!"

Our time in the Great Hall comes to an end, classes are to start soon.

**Author's Note. **

**If your jaw dropped while reading this chapter, then Willow is an Oracle! Lol I'd like to believe it's safe to say, see you all next Saturday. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
